


Recovery

by Divinemoonprincessprime



Series: The Moon star's journey(part 1) [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Injury Recovery, Original Character(s), feeling guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinemoonprincessprime/pseuds/Divinemoonprincessprime
Summary: With Egypt over everyone can recover from that mess. However recovering will take Galaxy time because it is not just physical wounds this time. Thankfully Optimus is there to help her recover from her mental wounds left from witnessing him die. Only it will take a bit taking for her to start healing from that nightmare
Series: The Moon star's journey(part 1) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687963





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next part. Sorry it took forever. I was having difficulty getting it right. I know I said I would do one shots before and after each movie but I decided to just do it at the end. Makes it a lot easier. I am thinking about doing a one shot book for my series but I don't know yet. Anyway enjoy.

The sun was setting over Egypt but Galaxy could care less. After the fighting ended Galaxy crumbled to the ground and laid there. She honestly did not want to move. The burns along the left side of her body stung and hurt but the young adult ignored it as much as she could. Galaxy had closed her eyes and just laid there until she heard two people come up to her. 

"There you are Gal." Lennox said as Galaxy opened her eyes. 

"Hey Lennox, Ironhide." she replied. 

"Ratchet wants to see you. Now." Ironhide told her. 

Galaxy let out a groan as she sat up. She soon got on her feet before she almost fell again. 

"Woah! Easy squirt. You are not in the best shape." Lennox said catching the smaller human. 

"I'm fine. Nothing too bad." Galaxy said as she stood up. 

However that just made her body scream in pain. She winced as she tried to walk but once again almost fell. 

"You are not in any position to walk yourself." Ironhide said before gently picking Galaxy up. 

Galaxy simply nodded in response as they made there way over to the others. Once there Ironhide set Galaxy down. However the moment she was back on her feet, her injuries finally hit her. Galaxy crumbled to the ground and tried to curl into a ball. 

"Don't let her curl up! It will only make her injuries worse!" Ratchet ordered. 

Galaxy soon felt herself get lifted up again then placed down a some sort of bed. She was in so much pain she could barely tell what was happening. 

"Is she going to be ok?" Galaxy heard Serena ask. 

"Yes she will. I'll see to it she is." Ratchet said. 

Galaxy weakly opened her eyes to see Serena next to her holding her non injured hand. The younger blonde gave the elder a small smile before wincing in pain. Galaxy also saw Optimus and Bumblebee looking at her in concern. 

She then saw Ratchet using his holoform to treat her burns. Once finished Ratchet then gave Galaxy a very large amount of pain medication to prevent her from feeling any of her injuries, and some sedatives to help her get some sleep. He then deactivated his holoform and turned to Optimus. 

"Optimus I am going to dismantle Megatron if he injures Galaxy like this again." he seethed. 

"How bad are they?" Serena asked instead of Optimus. 

"A minor concussion, broken leg, fractured wrist, four broken ribs, six fractured ribs, and severe burns along the left side of her torso, arm, neck and face." Ratchet answered. 

Serena looked at him in horror while Optimus looked worried for Galaxy. 

"Thankfully she'll recover just fine." Ratchet said reassuring everyone. 

"Oh thank the stars." Serena said in relief. 

"Galaxy should not have to suffer from those injuries." Optimus said sadly. 

"It's Megatron. He would have hurt her anyway Optimus. After what she did in Mission City, Megatron was not going to let it go." Ironhide stated. 

"What exactly happened. I would like to know the full truth now." Serena demanded. 

"You deserve to know. I had hoped you would not be pulled into our war like your sister." Optimus said. 

He then began to tell Serena everything that happened two years ago. Once finished Serena looked at her sleeping sister and ran her hand through Galaxy's messy hair. 

"Oh why do you have to be so determine to help others as much as possible." she said with a small smile. 

Galaxy then opened her eyes and yawned. 

"Lepts neber do tha agin. Wa vey paiful." she said slurred slightly since she just woke up. 

Serena gave her sister a weird look while Optimus raised an optic ridge. 

"How much pain meds did you give Gal?!" Epps asked. 

"Enough to keep her from feeling all of her injuries. I did not want to see the poor girl in that much pain." Ratchet stated. 

Everyone couldn't help but agree because she had several injuries. 

"Massive tool make me go splat." Galaxy said with a goofy grin. 

"Did she just call Megatron a massive tool?" Sideswipe ask trying not to laugh. 

"She did." Jazz said snickering. 

Ratchet looked conflicted while Optimus sighed while smiling. 

This went on for a few more minutes before Galaxy fell back asleep. 

"Well now I know she's sensitive to pain medication." Ratchet said. 

Soon everyone else went to sleep and recharge. However before Optimus transformed and recharged himself, he looked at Galaxy. She seemed so much smaller and frail with those injuries. Optimus swore to himself she would never suffer like this again. 

_Several hours later_

On board an air craft carrier, Galaxy was watching the sun set. She then heard one of the Autobots walk up to her. 

"Thank you Galaxy for saving my life." Optimus said as he stood next to her. 

"Your welcome. Now were even, so you don't owe me anything. You saved my life and I saved yours." Galaxy replied with a smile. 

"I believe you are right." Optimus replied with a smile in return. 

Galaxy then turned her head back to watching the sun set. She could feel the guilt of being the cause of Optimus dying grow more as she spoke to him. Galaxy thought it would be best if she stayed away for a little. Just until the guilt vanished. 

_Two weeks later_

Galaxy hummed softly to herself as she walked home. She had a slight limp from her broken leg but it was healing properly, along with her wrist and ribs. It was mainly the burns that have yet to heal. Even though it's been two weeks since she was injured, the burns still looked fresh. 

Once inside her house, Galaxy walked into the living room only to be surprised by the Autobots. 

"I told them about feeling guilty rather easily." Serena said from her spot in the chair in front of Galaxy. 

Galaxy gave her sister an annoyed look from her spot. 

"You didn't have to Serena." she stated. 

"Yeah and have them worry because you avoided them for two weeks. No thanks." the older sister replied. 

"Galaxy I would like to speak to you." Optimus said as he walked over to her. 

Galaxy mutely nodded before the two left the house. The two walked down the street in silence before Optimus spoke. 

"Galaxy you should not blame yourself for my death." he told her. 

"But I got you killed because you were protecting me." Galaxy argued. 

"And if I could go back in time, I would do it again." Optimus said. 

"What?" Galaxy asked. 

"Galaxy you are important to all of us. You are apart of our family. Megatron has been trying to kill me for centuries. He simply used you as a means to do so. Please stop blaming yourself." he explained. 

"Ok." Galaxy said before hugging Optimus. 

At first the hug surprised Optimus but then he hugged Galaxy back. After a moment or two, they stopped hugging and began to walk back to the house. 

"I should mention Ratchet is not happy." Optimus said. 

Galaxy made a rather amusing face before groaning. 

"Well may as well get this over with. I'd be avoiding the inevitable if I tried to run." she replied and Optimus chuckled. 

Once back inside the house Ratchet then gently dragged Galaxy to the couch and had her sit down. He then began checking her injuries and rubbing a cream on her burns then wrapping them up again. 

"There now the burns should heal and won't leave any scarring. Do this again and you won't leave my medbay." Ratchet said. 

"Ok but I'm healing fine aren't I." Galaxy said. 

Ratchet then pulled out a wrench and pointed it at Galaxy. 

"Say your fine and you'll get a wrench to the head." he threatened. 

"You can't do that. I'm a fragile human." Galaxy said with a innocent look. 

"Galaxy your as fragile as one of us thinking back. You just look frail when you aren't." Ratchet said in response.

Galaxy huffed while the others laughed. Soon she couldn't help but smile. This was her family and she loved them all. Galaxy wouldn't trade this for anything in the world. 


End file.
